


Mother

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Children, Children of Characters, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Prompto is the perfect example of motherhood, Loqi can't even bring up his hidden issue.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Loqi Tummelt, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> In a discord chat a few of us where talking about omegaverse and children.

"Mom!"

"Momma!"

"Mahooomm!"

Loqi's is five seconds from yeeting his niece and nephew through a window, preferably into the river that winds through Insomnia if they just don't stop. Not that he doesn't love them, he does. In small doses. With each beckoning call, Prompto answers with a smile. One wants a ham sandwich, the other needs help with their hair and it just keeps going. And his brother is always there, forever the doting one. The perfect mom, spouse and ideal omega. 

"I don't know how you do it." Loqi freely gives him the complement, he doesn't and hes awed by the way his brother can just deal with all the madness. He even made Loqi a character sandwich from the Choco Patrol -Brustle the Bulldozer driving chocobo in blue- dispite the royal chef lingering in the background. 

What the fuck am I doing with my life? Loqi picks at it, stomach turning as he takes off the piece of lettuce. Anything but lettuce, his nose curls as one of the many pets, a dog, the royal family has gained since Prompto has joined the Royal family, sniffs his leg. He offers it the lettuce which it takes without a hesitation. His nephew smiles, "Mom says not to feed Chunky food off our plates."

"Well Chunky needs a salad."

The children eat quickly, Prompto frowns as he eats watching Loqi intermittently as he deconstructs the sandwhich. Once the pair are finished, their tutor rushes them away with another round of cries for their mom. 

"Dad said you have a suitor." Prompto smiles, Loqi frowns, leaves his quarter eaten sandwhich on the table. 

"Some Nif General, Caligo Ulldor." Loqi curls his nose even more. 

"He is….older" 

Loqi nods as he cradles his mug of coffee in hand, "ancient" he pales, skin turning ashen, "where is the restroom?" 

Prompto waves a maid over and waits as she leads his brother out. For the thirty minutes the kitchen moves about. Lunch is prepared, a huge feast fit for the delegation and council that sit floors above them deliberating peace, and taken to the dining hall. 

"Sorry, I haven't been feeling too well lately." Loqi excuses himself. Prompto hums stirring his soda in a cup. 

"Does dad know?"

Loqi laughs then, "what? I just have an upset stomach. I don't think-"

"You didn't think. Your right, whose is it?" Loqi sits silently, head turned down to the cup of tea before him. "Dad dosen't know?"

Loqi's head shakes, his hair hiding him from view. "Of course not," he bites under his breath, "dad would kill me."

A soft scoff has Prompto smiling, their father would have a cow. "Do you at least know the father?" Loqi makes a strangled sound and picks up his sandwich devouring it in no time. "Are you serious? Loqi!"

**Author's Note:**

> We need Maury cause he dosen't know who the baby daddy is.


End file.
